


En jaune et noir et en mystère

by malurette



Category: Fantômette - Georges Chaulet
Genre: Costume, Drabble, Gen, Masked Vigilante
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Si on lui pose la question de pourquoi elle porte ces couleurs Françoise pourra toujours répondre que Fantômette a lancé une mode.
Kudos: 5





	En jaune et noir et en mystère

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En jaune et noir et en mystère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Fantômette  
>  **Personnage(s) :** Françoise-Fantômette  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Georges Chaulet, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Dent seul se fige, les doigts pris dans le masque, hésite à abandonner la seconde peau qu’est devenu le justaucorps noir. »  
> d’après Azalée_Calypso> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le justaucorps noir et jaune est devenu pour Françoise une seconde peau.

Son costume est censé cacher son identité aux yeux du monde – mais qui reconnaîtrait la petite écolière sage sous la tenue de la grande justicière intrépide ? – et de fait, le masque et le bonnet participent au personnage. Personnage qui est pour elle une seconde nature toute aussi importante que la première. Alors de plus en plus, en civil, elle se met à garder _ses_ couleurs.

Si on lui fait question elle peut toujours répondre honnêtement que Fantômette a lancé la mode !


End file.
